


Tommy x Tubbo oneshots

by PuddingUwU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, for the problematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingUwU/pseuds/PuddingUwU
Summary: just a oneshot bookyou can request multiple timesjust comment a promptim new to this and idk how it workswatch me forget about this lmao
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Rule thing for it 

-No smut u horny bastards there minors 

-thats pretty much if idk what else to put uh

i havent written anything in a while  
sorry if anything is bad

howdorealationshiptagswork-

sorry i dont do ur request

This is only in relationship tag  
So remember  
you looked for it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

I have given up on this


End file.
